


Captain Cold and Heat Wave

by aurora_t97



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_t97/pseuds/aurora_t97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagines/One shots or whatever you want to call them, Captain Cold x reader and Heat Wave x reader</p>
<p>Also going to be posted on Wattpad, I'm ariesaat on there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Star City 2046

         2046 was insane. I had downed several shots already. I sat with Snart at a bar while Mick went around claiming he was a king. _"I have a fur coat and a chalice."_ He told me excitably. _"I see Mick, don't have too much fun."_ I told him, smiling. _"You're too nice to him."_ Snart said in my ear. I raised an eyebrow at him. _"We've been here for 5 minutes and you are not being fun."_ I complained. I ordered another shot. _"No more for her."_ Snart threatened the bartender. _"And its been a lot longer than 5 minutes."_  Snart complained. I rolled my eyes and hopped off the bar stool. I took off my leather jacket and threw it at Snart. He looked surprised at my sleeveless top. One of the many girls pulled me onto the side stage and started dancing with me. I laughed and was handed another drink. I heard a whistle and clapping from Mick. I had to stop getting drunk, things like this always happened. I saw Snart at the bar still, his eyes were glued to me now. I flipped my hair and winked at him. I moved towards the edge of the small stage, wanting to get down. Mick came over to me and simply picked me up, setting me down. _"Now this is fun!"_ He said, smiling widely. I laughed and made my way towards Snart. Snart was staring at me with an eyebrow raised. _"Come on."_ I told him, pulling on his jacket. Snart finished his drink. He picked up my leather jacket and let me pull him to the dark corner of the room where there was a couch. I pushed him down and got on his lap. His eyes stared at me, full of lust. _"We shouldn't be doing this!"_ Snart exclaimed, staring at my lips. I leaned in closer to him. _"We most definitely should be doing this..._ " I told him, pressing my lips to his. I grabbed at his jacket, pulling him into me. It only took a minute before his hands were on my back, pulling me against him. Our lips moved in perfect sync together. I pulled away to breath and his lips moved to my neck. I could feel his stubble against my skin as he moved. He kissed and sucked down my neck. I leaned my head back and groaned as he did so. This was wrong, we shouldn't be doing this. We should be out looking for our friends. This was wrong. But, it's better when it feels wrong. Snart bit my shoulder a bit, bringing me back. Our lips connected again, one hand holding onto the back of his neck. My other hand slid up under his shirt. He had abs. God he was amazing. His tongue slid across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. When I didn't accept he bit my lip, making me gasp. I smiled as his tongue slid into my mouth. Snart grabbed my ass this time, tightly causing me to grind against him. I felt someone come and sit near us and I pulled away to see Mick staring at his crowd of people. Snart moved to my neck again, kissing the perfect spots. _"This is what I want from life! My kingdom!"_ Mick exclaimed. He smiled at me before being pulled from his seat by another girl. Snart continued to kiss and suck at my neck until I finally moaned his name. I would definitely have marks and have an interesting time trying to explain them. I pulled him back up to my lips as he left another mark on my neck. Suddenly everything stopped. Snart froze and I moved off him, grabbing the gun Rip had given me. Snart grabbed his cold gun.

Tensions were high between Mick and Len now. We struggled but we're able to drag him back to the Waverider. He would be pissed when he woke. We had no other choice then to knock him out. Mick wanted to stay in 2046. Snart told me to go back to the main room. I knew he didn't want me to see Mick and him fight. I ran into Ray and Kendra in the main room. _"Wow, those are a lot of hickeys."_ Ray blurted out. Jax walked in just as he said that. _"Dang, who's the lucky guy?"_ Kendra asked. I face palmed. _"Snart."_ I mumbled, shrugging. Jax laughed. _"Sorry, it sounded like you said Snart."_ Jax said, laughing still. I looked up and smiled guiltily. Everyone was silent. _"I was not expecting that."_ Ray said, shrugging. I heard Mick and Len arguing down the hall. _"Is that-?_ " Ray started to ask. I stopped him from going to investigate. "Just don't." I warned him. Only a minute later, Snart came into the room alone. _"Everything okay?_ " Kendra asked. Snart faked a smile. _"Peachy."_ He responded.

Once we were all back in the ship, I could really see the tension between Len and Mick. "Hey Micky, you okay?" I asked him. I could see distrust on his face as he started out the window. "I'm fine." He told me. I don't think he knew I helped lug him back to the ship. I gripped his hand, which he squeezed a bit before leaving and walking back towards the others. Ray went and stood with Mick. I sat near Snart. "Everything okay?" I asked him. He barely looked up and shook his head. I left him alone as Rip took us out of 2046. We landed in another random time so we could sleep and Rip could plan where to go next.

I gave up on trying to hide the marks Snart had left on my neck. Everyone had noticed them anyways. I hadn't gone to bed yet though, unlike the others. I was sitting in Mick's room, trying to convince him not to be angry with Len. Mick growled when I suggested he talk to Snart. _"But Len-"_ I started. _"No Y/ N."_ Mick told me. He sat at the desk tinkering with his heat gun while I sat on the end of his bed. _"Mick..."_ I said quietly. _"If it's about Snart then no! I'm tired of being ordered around! I'm not a hero!"_ Mick yelled, slamming down his tools. I looked down at my hands. Mick noticed my silence. _"I'm sorry... it's just... it used to be just me and Snart. But now? He chose them over me."_ Mick said. I couldn't argue with him, I didn't even know what to say. I couldn't pick a side in this. I liked Len. A lot. But I wanted to help Mick. Mick got up and leaned down to me. _"Get some sleep. Sleep off the rest of those drinks."_ Mick gently said. I hugged him before leaving, surprising him. When I headed back to my room I found Snart outside the door, about to knock. _"Len."_ I said. He turned around and smirked at me. _"I thought you would be in bed by now."_ He said, leaning back against the door. He raised an eyebrow at the fact that I was wearing my pj's. _"I was trying to talk sense into Mick."_ I told him, moving past him and opening the door. I left it open for him, which he followed inside and closed the door. _"You don't need to do that. I can handle him."_ Snart told me, tossing his coat by the door and sitting on my bed. I paced back and forth. _"I just don't want this to ruin your friendship."_ I told him. _"Is this how you always are when your drunk? First its some flirting then you feel guilty about something that isnt your fault?"_ Snart asked, smirking a bit. I stopped and glared at him. Snart got up and put his hands on my arms. _"I am kidding."_ He said, pulling me into a hug. _"Thank you for trying to help."_ Snart said, his fingers on my back were rubbing small circles into my skin. I pulled back and looked up at him. Snart looked down at me, a different look in his eyes. I couldn't quite tell what it was. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine suddenly. This kiss wasnt like the others. It wasnt rushed, it was kind and gentle. I pushed him back until he fell back onto the bed. He looked up in surprise. I put my hands on his chest as I crawled on top of him, straddling his waist. His cold fingers brushed along my arms and sides, pulling my shirt up. Snart pulled the shirt over my head and tossed it away. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me again, flipping is so he laid on top of me. His arms moved to either side of my head. He laid in between my legs and kissed down my neck occasionally grinding into me. My hands pulled at his shirt the entire time, wanting to throw it out the window. He finally moved and pulled his long sleeves shirt over his head. I bit my lip as I stared at his body. I immediately reached for his belt but he stopped me. His hands held mine. _"Do you want this? Are you sure?"_ Snart asked, completely serious. I leaned up and kissed him. _"I will always want you."_ I told him. Snart smiled at me and let me open his dark jeans. He pushed himself off the bed so he could kick off his boots and pull his pants down. I kicked off my pajama shorts and tossed them on the floor. I sat in the middle of the bed as Snart let his boxers drop to the ground. I pulled him back to me, kissing him again. He pushed my legs open and settled between them. I could feel his hard member pressing against my thigh. _"Len..."_ I moaned as he sucked on my neck. He pushed into me suddenly, making me moan out again. Snart chuckled. _"So much for being quiet."_ He said in my ear. I rolled my eyes at him.

I woke up in a tangle of sheets and a slightly chilly naked body pressed against me. I glanced over at the clock. 9 a.m. The others were probably getting up by now. I felt Snart stirring and heard a yawn. I turned to face him and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his chest. _"Morning."_ I said, nuzzling my face in his neck. One hand trailed along my back. _"Good morning."_ Snart said in my ear. He pulled away and kissed me before sitting up in bed. Snart glanced around the room and smirked. _"What?"_ I asked, sitting up too. Our clothes were thrown carelessly around the room. A shirt on the floor, pants on the desk, boxers on the chair. I slid to the end of the bed and started to pick up Snart's clothes. _"I need to get some clean ones."_ He pointed out, standing up. I turned around and raised an eyebrow. _"Oh yes, please go out to your room. Naked. I'd love to see that."_ I said sarcastically. I turned around and felt arms slid around my waist. Snart started to kiss my neck again. I let my head fall back against his shoulder. _"Round 3?"_ He asked, making me smile.


	2. Heat Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick Rory finds out you like him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning

      Rip asked Sara, Kendra and I to go out and look for our mystery guy. We were his back up actually. Some source had info about Vandal Savage, naturally it was a mystery who this person was though. We just knew he would be at this bar in town, tonight. So, we all dressed up. It was actually fun to get out of the ship for once! We could go out, have a girls night, have fun. Well kind of. Len and Rip would be there too but far enough that we wouldn't see them. We walked in, sitting in the corner of the bar and fake laughing as we looked around. I elbowed Sara a bit, smiling. _"So did you see Rip's face when you stepped out wearing that?"_ I asked, pointing at her skirt. Sara laughed and blushed. Kendra leaned over me. _"Seriously girl!"_ She said, agreeing. _"Oh come on, this whole thing is to save his wife and kid! Its not gonna happen."_ Sara told us, still smiling. She looked around the room. _"What about you and Ray?"_ Sara asked Kendra. Kendra shrugged, a sly smile spreading across her face. _"I mean, I can't say I haven't thought about it."_ She admitted. I laughed, taking a few shots as well. _"He is pretty cute."_ I admitted. They both were just enjoying this all _. "Well what about you Y/N? You got your eye on any of our pretty boys?"_ Sara asked. Sara had become one of my best friends yet I hadn't even told her who I liked. _"Well... there's one."_ I admitted. I scanned the room again. I could see Len sitting across the bar, his back to us. _"Come on, tell us!"_ Kendra begged. _"I mean, it probably wouldn't work out anyways... he's kinda a hot head about everything. A bit of a bad boy."_ I said, probably giving it away. _"Wait what?"_ Sara said. _"Oh! Is it Snart or Mick?"_ Kendra asked. I gave her a look and she got it. Hot head... Mick. Flame gun. _"Huh, I defiantly wasnt expecting that. You should go for it!"_ Sara said, taking another shot. I laughed, thinking she was joking. _"Do it! Tonight! Please!"_ Kendra begged. I really started to consider it. _"You know, it makes sense. Have you seen the way he looks at her?"_ Sara asked Kendra. Kendra thought for a minute. _"Actually yes! Every time she walks into a room."_ Kendra said, nudging my shoulder. I looked over towards Len again, who was now looking back at me, a smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him and he looked away, laughing. What was with him? _"Guys, Mick probably doesn't even-"_ I started. Rip spoke into our earpieces. _"He's here. He's coming towards me now."_ He said. I saw a man walk in and towards the bar. Rip turned and looked at him. I slowly grabbed the knife I had under my skirt. The man only stayed for a minute. He spoke to Rip and then made his way back out of the bar. _"Got it. Looks like it was easier than I thought. Time to go."_ Rip said. I downed another drink, getting a bit dizzy when I stood up. _"Maybe I should stop drinking."_ I said. I thought for a second. _"Well, until we get back..."_ I said, laughing. Sara nodded in agreement. We headed back, Len joining us. He continued to smirk at me the whole way back. Once we reached the Waverider I saw Mick waiting inside, leaning against the doorway. _"Go talk to your man."_ Kendra said in my ear. I shushed her and walked on board. I saw Mick eyeing me as I walked up. _"How did it go?"_ Mick asked. I shrugged. _"I guess as planned. I mean I didnt have to kill anyone."_ I answered, trying to act normal. I headed to the kitchen, grabbing a drink. I turned around and saw Mick standing behind me, his arms crossed. _"Mick!"_ I said, surprised he was there. _"I heard some interesting things tonight."_ Mick said, moving towards me more. I backed into the counter and Mick moved, almost against me. _"Um, like...like what?"_ I asked as his gaze traveled down my body. _"You said I was a hot head about everything. A bad boy?"_ Mick stated, smiling a bit. My mouth dropped open a bit. _"How-?"_ I asked. _"Earpiece."_ He simply said. Well shit. I pulled my earpiece out and sat it on the counter. I nodded. Mick grabbed my hips, pulling me against him. _"You are gorgeous."_ He growled in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. His lips moved against my neck, sucking and leaving marks then kissing them. My arms wrapped around his shoulders. _"Jump."_ Mick ordered. I jumped up and he picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist. I don't know where the others were but I honestly didn't care. Mick carried me to my room, kissing me the entire time. He kicked the door closed behind him and dropped me onto my bed. I grabbed his shirt, pulling him down on top of me. My hands went up under his shirt and he practically growled at me. _"Whats wrong Mick?"_ I asked in his ear as his lips attached to my neck. _"I was burned, bad."_ He mumbled. I pushed him back and got on top of him, straddling his hips. _"It wont change anything Mick."_ I promised him. I tugged at his shirt, wanting it off. He glared for a second then lifted his arms. I pulled his shirt off, tossing it behind me. The right side of his chest and his left arm were badly scared. I leaned down and placed a kiss on his chest, kissing my way up to his collar bone and neck. His hands grabbed my hips tightly, moving slowly up and under my shirt. I kissed his lips again and he pulled me against his chest, one hand going up the back of my shirt. I pulled back enough for him to pull the shirt off and throw it to the side. Mick had a smile across his face as he kissed the top of my breasts. Mick flipped us again and started to kiss my neck and chest. I was so distracted I didn't feel his hand trailing up my inner thigh and under my skirt. His fingers pushed my underwear to the side and I gasped as his pushed one finger into me. Mick laughed as I squirmed below him. He added another finger making me almost scream. Mick thrusted his fingers in and out, quicker and quicker until I was crying out his name. I was getting so close to my high when he stopped. Mick pulled his fingers out, licking them clean. I moaned at the sight and pulled my skirt off. I undid his pants and pushed them down, boxers following. He kicked them off the rest of the way. I felt his dick against my leg as he reached down and literally ripped my underwear off. Without a second thought, Mick pressed his lips to mine and pushed into me. I moaned into his mouth. Mick bit down on my shoulder as he thrusted into me, pulling out and pushing in again. He enjoyed the cries and moans that escaped from me. The entire time, my hands either trailed his body or gripped at the sheets. When we both came, we were a mess. Mick rolled off of me and laid next to me, breathing heavily. I heard a loud knock on my door. Mick growled. I sat up quickly. _"Yes?"_ I called out. _"You lovebirds done yet?"_ Len called. I groaned and covered my face. _"Hurry it up! Family meeting."_ Len said sarcastically, walking away. Mick got up, collecting our clothes off the ground. I found a clean pair in my closet and pulled them on. As I went for the door knob, Mick stopped me. He pushed me against the door and kissed me. I melted into the kiss. He pulled away and smiled, opening the door for me. We made our way to the main room where the others were gathered. Sara winked at us as we walked in. I could tell by the looks from the others that they knew. _"Whats up?"_ I asked Rip. _"We have found our next location. The 80's."_ Rip smirked. Some day we would catch up to Savage. _"When do we leave?"_ Kendra asked. _"Tomorrow."_ Rip confirmed. Everyone looked relieved. Ray started to talk and I felt Mick moved closer to me. _"More time for us to have fun."_ He whispered. I did my best to cover the huge smirk on my face. _"Are we done here?"_ Len asked, standing up. Rip looked around at us and sighed. "Yes." He said. I turned around and looked at Mick. He had his arms crossed again. _"My room?"_ He asked. I smiled and nodded. _"Y/N, you wanna go some training?"_ Sara asked. I smiled at her. _"Nah, I've got plans."_ I told her, she smiled when Mick was practically pulling me from the room.


	3. Wild West (Mick Rory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the most recent episode of Legends of Tomorrow where they visit a town called Salvation. Also theres smut

_"Well look at you."_ Mick said from behind me. I pulled on the coat to complete my outfit and turned around to see Mick smirking at me. _"Same to you."_ I commented, liking the hat and scarf he had on. We were the only two left in the changing room at the moment. Since Mick had come back, he was different. It was difficult to decide if I liked the different Mick. I definitely liked him before but now, something had changed. I guess lifetimes with the Time Masters did that to someone. I saw Mick rake his eyes over my body before turning towards the door. I smirked to myself and followed him out. Nothing had happened between us before. Even though I was hoping for it. And now, he seemed so careful. Before he would check me out and not care who noticed. Not now. He caught me staring at him as we waited for the others. _"What?"_ He grumbled, fixing his coat. _"Just thinking."_ I said, sitting up on one of the crates. " _About me?"_ He asked. I smiled a bit. _"Maybe..."_ I answered. Mick smirked at me. The others joined us and we headed out. I bet we looked awesome, walking into town, looking all cool. Mick made straight for the bar, as well as everyone else pretty much. I sat down near Leonard and Stein as they played a card game. _"Hey toots why don't you come give me a kiss for good luck."_ One of the other men and the table suggested to me. I glared at him and threw the rest of my drink right into his face. He yelled and jumped up. Leonard, who looked quite bored pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man. _"Sit down and shut up. Next time I'll just shoot you."_ He threatened. The man grumbled and sat back down. I rolled my eyes and glanced over at the bar. Mick's eyes met mine for a second. I heard him clear his throat and turn to Sara. I glared at the ground. Why were men so difficult? I just wanted to go over and kiss him. Maybe if I got drunk enough I would. I sighed and took another drink, not paying attention as the man across from Dr Stein got angry. He jumped up, pulling out his gun. A shot rang out and I jumped up. Snart's gun was in his hand again and the man dropped to the floor. _"You shot him!"_ Stein yelled in surprise. Snart glanced over at Stein. _"Your welcome!"_ He said, his voice full of sarcasm and annoyance. Shooting people didn't settle well with the now dead guys friends. They jumped up, starting an all out bar fight. I ducked, narrowly avoiding a bottle that was clearly aimed at me. I pulled out a knife, just in case. I saw Kendra across the room smash a chair over some guys head. Sara was easily tossing people around. Ray even punched someone. He probably apologized about it too. Jax was at Steins side, no surprise there. Where was Mick though? I pushed past everyone and found him face down on the bar. _"Mick!"_ I said, suddenly alarmed. I grabbed the back of his coat and pulled his face up. He looked perfectly fine. I sighed. He was passed out drunk then. I smacked the side of his face and he jumped up right as another gun fired. He grabbed me, shoving me behind him. I looked at his back in confusion for a moment. Did Mick Rory just throw himself in front of me? Or was I drunk too? I leaned around him and saw a man stepping forward. I couldn't hear him though. I then noticed Mick's hand tightly on my wrist. Weird. Everyone suddenly was rushing outside. Mick turned and looked down at me. _"You okay?"_ He asked, looking tired. I nodded. The bar had practically emptied itself. _"We should get out there."_ I suggested. Mick turned and I hurried after him, barely keeping him from walking into a table and then the door frame.

We had been here in Salvation for maybe 3 hours. I loved this town. Mick had cornered me after another small fight. He slammed his lips down against mine. _"_ _Waverider_ _now."_ I ordered Mick. He grunted in agreement and grabbed my hand, pulling me back towards the ship. _"The others won't be back for awhile."_ I told him. Mick rushed us to his room. As soon as we were inside I grabbed his coat, pulling him down to me and slamming my lips against his. His hands roughly grabbed my thighs, picking me up and pushing me against the wall. I pulled back and took off his hat, throwing it across the room. I barely noticed it land on the bed. Mick smiled at me and leaned in, kissing down my neck. As he did I untied his scarf and let it drop to the floor. One of his hands let go of my leg that was wrapped around his waist and went to my hair, pulling it gently out of its braid. He was being so gentle with me. Too gentle for my liking at the moment. I took his face in my hands. _"Your being so gentle Mick. But I don't want you to be right now."_ I explained, smiling wickedly. He returned my smile with one of his own and let go of my legs, causing me to wrap them tightly around his waist and grab onto his shoulders. His hands went to my shirt and gripped the fabric roughly. I heard a rip and the sounds of buttons hitting the floor. _"Mick!"_ I said in surprise. He ripped my shirt down the middle. Mick smirked and carried me to his bed, laying me down. He quickly got on top of me, supporting himself with his arms that were on either side of me. _"I've waited to long for this."_ He groaned, kissing down my chest and further down my stomach. I moaned loudly. He ripped open the top of my pants and pulled them off. I rid myself of what was left of my top and grabbed Mick. I shoved his coat off and then grabbed his shirts. I smirked at him and slid my hands underneath. He had abs that made my mouth water. I bit my lip as he pulled my hands out and yanked off his shirts. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him. He grabbed my ass and then slowly slid my underwear down. My hands ran down his scarred shoulder and chest, grabbing his belt and opening it. Mick pulled away, chucking as I struggled with his pants button. He swatted my hands away and undid it himself, shoving them down his legs along with his boxers. I got up, pushing him down onto the bed and climbing on top of him. Mick looked utterly happy as he pushed himself into me. I leaned down, my head staying on his chest as I adjusted to him. We both moaned as I finally moved. Mick laughed and put his cowboy hat on me as I rode him. He grabbed my hips as he thrusted into me repeatedly. I cried out his name as I came, just in time with him. My head fell onto his chest. I could hear his heart rapidly beating as I lay against his now sweaty chest. He had thrown his arms around me and held me against him. _"Mr Rory, Miss Y/N. The team was looking for you and I informed them that you were engaged in sexual intercourse. They are waiting in the control room."_ Gideon informed us. Mick practically growled. _"That's just great."_ I mumbled. Mick laughed at me and pulled my face to his. _"I really like you. So I don't really care what anyone thinks."_ He told me. I was surprised by that and kissed him. I totally agreed.


	4. Still Mad? (Leonard Snart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, again. Just kind of expect that I guess.

   

    _"You're an ass. Did you know that?"_ I asked Snart as we got back to the Waverider. We had snuck out and went to a bar. It was a 'date'. But what did Snart do? He flirted with a waitress. _"Ill make it up to you. It will be the best night of your life."_ Snart promised smugly. I rolled my eyes. We were still standing outside the Waverider. _"Well, good luck cause I'm still mad."_ I told him, slightly flipping my hair as I turned and walked inside. Snart sighed and followed, closing the door after us and grabbing my arm. He pulled me back towards him. _"Be mad. It will make things more fun."_ Snart whispered in my ear, making me shiver and practically melt in his arms. My hands, that were laying against his chest, grabbed his coat and pulled him roughly against me. Our lips met and Snart grabbed my back. He pushed me back against on of the many crates in the room. I wanted to be mad at him. But his lips tasted so sweet and his hands were already roaming up under my shirt. I bit his lip, making him groan against my mouth. He picked me up, sitting me on the crate behind me and pushing my legs apart. I pulled him against me again. I shoved his jacket down his arms as we continued making out. His tongue ran across my lip but I didn't open my mouth. Still mad. Snart growled and pulled away, attaching his lips to my neck. As he sucked and kissed my neck, definent to leave marks his hands moved slowly up and down my thighs. I threw my head back allowing Snart to kiss down my neck and to my chest. He pulled back, his eyes dark and grabbed the bottom of my shirt. I let him pull it off. I grinded against him slightly, making him growl again. _"Are you still too mad?"_ Snart asked in my ear as his hand traveled between my legs. His hand suddenly cupped my heat and I jumped, moaning slightly. _"Is that a no?"_ Snart asked. _"Fine, you win."_ I grumbled, pushing him back and jumping off the crate. I unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them down my legs. Snart was already doing the same. He reached out and grabbed my underwear, pulling it down my legs and then picking me up again. He sat me on the edge of the crate, opening my legs and moving between them. He was rock hard already. He reached between us and grabbed his member, putting it at my opening. _"Ready?"_ He asked, smirking. I nodded and he pushed in, slowly. I bit my lip and grabbed onto his shirt. _"Shit! Leonard!"_ I cursed as he pushed all the way in. He chuckled and pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. He did it again and moaned loudly. _"Shhh..."_ Snart shushed me, pressing his lips against mine to quiet me. He started thrusting in a rhythm now. I moved forward, pushing back against his thrusts. This time Snart moaned loudly. I shushed him and kissed him again, grabbing his shoulders as he continued to thrust into me. His fingers were practically digging into my thighs. I pulled back to breathe. _"Don't stop."_ I begged him. Snart picked up the pace some, thrusting in and out of me harder and faster now. I could hear the crates behind me rattling as Snart kept going. I was getting close. And by the roughness of Snarts thrusts, he was too. I moaned his name loudly as I came. After a few more thrusts, Snart came too. His head fell forward against my chest. He was panting slightly. _"We should get out of here, someone might have heard us."_ I suggested. Snart nodded. _"It's getting a bit too hot for my liking in here."_ He pointed out. He helped me down off the crate and kept me from falling over as I pulled my clothes back on. He pulled up his pants and pulled me against him. _"I flirted to make you jealous. And it seemed like it worked._ " He admitted. I glared at him but pulled his face down to mine, kissing him. _"What is all the racket in here?"_ Rip shouted, opening the door and barging in. Snart and I jumped and tried to look casual. Rip froze and looked at us. _"What are you two doing?"_ He asked suspiciously. I shrugged and looked at Snart. _"Training."_ He lied. Rip looked between us, noticing the messy hair and clothes that weren't on all the way. _"Out. I don't want to know."_ Rip said, shaking his head. I hid my smile as we walked past. _"Oh, if you have cameras... don't check this one."_ Snart warned Rip as he walked past. I grabbed Snarts hand and yanked him away from Rip, who had his face in his hand.

 

 


	5. Captain (Mick Rory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

I couldn't sleep. My mind kept wandering. Mostly to what Mick had done earlier. Once we had returned from yet again another deadly mission, Mick had kissed me. In front of everyone. I gladly returned the kiss and everyone got grossed out and left us alone. Then we didn't say anything for the rest of the night. I sighed and got up. It was pointless. I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. I walked out of my room, in just a t shirt and underwear. Everyone was fast asleep. Hopefully Rip wasn't up for any midnight work. I went into the main room, which was very dark. _"What are you doing up?_ " Mick asked. I jumped, not expecting anyone to be up. The captains chair turned around to face me. Mick was sitting comfortably in the chair, just wearing a shirt and lounge pants. _"Not tired."_ I answered, moving to sit on the table across from him. His eyes stayed glued to my body as moved to sit. _"Why are you up?"_ I asked. I saw a slight smile on his face. _"I wasn't ready to sleep."_ He answered. _"Are you now?"_ I asked. Mick shook his head. He leaned forward. _"Come here."_ He said quietly. I bit my lip and got up, walking to him and then standing in front of him. He reached forward and pulled me to him. I grabbed onto his shoulders as he pulled me into his lap so I was straddling him. There really wasn't a lot of room in the chair. Mick slid one hand up and under the back of my shirt, moving it along my back as his eyes flickered between my eyes and lips. I closed the distance between us, kissing him. This kiss was rougher then the one earlier. His other hand was on the back of my neck, pulling me as close as I could get. All while Mick's tongue slid into my mouth and his other hand was sliding along my stomach and up. I pulled back, panting as he gripped the bottom of my t-shirt and lifted it off. I grabbed his and pulled it off as well, admiring his muscles. Both of his hands went to my breasts, while my hands traveled down us chest and to his waist. Mick kissed down my neck and chest, his mouth attaching to my breasts. I let out a moan, trying to be quiet. I grabbed his clothed member and stroked it, causing him to let out a growl against my chest. I smirked and pulled back from him, getting up and kneeling in front of me. _"What are you doing?"_ Mick asked, watching me with a fire in his eyes. I grabbed his waist band and he helped me push his pants down. My hands slowly traveled up his bare thighs, teasing him. My hand brushed his hard member and he bit his lip. _"I can't wait."_ Mick growled. He got up, pulling me to my feet. He backed me into the table and pulled my underwear down and off. I smirked and put my arms on his shoulders as he picked me up, sitting me on the table. _"What is going on?"_ Rip shouted suddenly. We both froze. I peaked behind me and surely there was a half asleep Rip and also a half asleep Stein with tablets and papers. Both were looking elsewhere thankfully, anywhere but Mick and I. _"What does it look like? We're busy here."_ Mick grumbled at them. _"Get out!"_ Rip told us, pointing down the hall towards our rooms. Mick sighed and pulled me off the table. I slipped on my clothes quickly, Mick slid on only is pants. _"Goodnight."_ I said as I grabbed Mick's hand and pulled him past Rip and Stein and down the hallway towards my room.


	6. Enemies (Captain Cold)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead

 

    _"I'm gonna kill you!"_ I screamed at Captain Cold from across the room. He laughed at me and waved, running off. He had frozen my feet to the ground. I grabbed a knife from my belt and quickly tried to chip away at the ice. Sadly I could hear the police sirens just outside. To summarize what happened, I was trying to rob this bank but so was Captain Cold. He showed up right as I got the safe open and froze me to the ground. Then he took the money and ran. The doors opened behind me and the cops bust in. _"Hands up!"_ One yelled. I put my hands up. _"Get on the ground!"_ He shouted. I looked over my shoulder. _"I would if I could."_ I said. _"Its fine! Ive got this."_ Joe told the others, coming forward with Eddie at his side. _"Seriously?"_ Eddie asked, looking annoyed at me. I rolled my eyes. _"Just help me."_ I groaned.

Thirty minutes later I was free. Of the ice anyways. Eddie cuffed me and led me outside, putting me in the back of the cop car. He and Joe got in the front. _"Look Y/N, I promised your mother I would take care of you. I don't want to do that from a jail cell."_ Eddie said, looking back at me. _"Eddie once again, I am not a child. I am an adult."_ I complained. _"I know, I know."_ He mumbled. _"So, you guys gonna just drop me off at my apartment?"_ I asked hopefully, leaning forward. " _No."_ Joe and Eddie answered. I sighed and leaned back. We reached the station and Eddie pulled me from the car. I struggled some. _"Stop it."_ He warned. I got stuck in the jail cell inside. _"You wanna explain why Captain Cold froze you to the ground back there?"_ Joe asked, handing me a cup of coffee and leaning against my cell. " _Do you even know anything about him?"_ I asked. Joe sighed. _"So that's a no?"_ I asked, laughing. _"Well, Cold likes to steal things. And he doesn't care who he steals from. Including other criminals."_ I explained. _"So you know him?"_ Joe asked. I nodded. _"We're not on the best terms right now, since he froze me to the floor. But yah, we met awhile ago."_ I explained. I left out the part about sleeping with Captain Cold. It happened a few times. _"Are you gonna tell me who he is?"_ Joe asked. I smiled. _"Afraid not Joe."_ I answered, laying down on the cot. Captain Cold may not be my best buddy but I wasnt a snitch. I heard him sigh and walk away, leaving me to spend the night in the cell.

I woke up to the cell being opened. _"Whats going on?"_ I asked sleepily. _"Bails been paid. Get up."_ The cop explained. I pulled on my leather jacket that I had used as a pillow and walked out. I got out of the station and was almost blinded by the sunlight. There was no one waiting outside. Who ever paid my bail just left. I hopped in a taxi and went home.

  I opened the door to my apartment and threw my bag at the couch blindly. _"Ow!"_ Someone complained. I let out a scream and jumped back, looking at the couch. Leonard Snart, Captain Cold was sitting on my couch, pushing my purse off his lap. _"Good to see you too."_ Snart said sarcastically. _"Shut up."_ I said, rolling my eyes. _"How did you get in my apartment?"_ I asked him. He smiled. _"Are you really asking **me** that?"_ Snart stared grumpily at me.  _"Why are you here?"_ I asked. _"You're a good criminal. I'm better though, I'd like to team up."_ He suggested. I laughed. Snart looked unimpressed with me. _"Oh, you're not joking."_ I said. Snart got up from my couch and walked over to me until I was backed to the wall. _"Are you in or not?_ " He asked. I nodded. Snart looked at my lips for a second and I almost kissed him. _"I should go?"_ Snart said uncertainly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed him, pressing my lips to his. He moaned against my mouth and grabbed my waist tightly. Snarts hands slid to my thighs and pulled me against him. _"Jump."_ He ordered. I wrapped my arms around him and let him pick me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let him carry me to my bedroom. He shut the door behind us and let go of me. I pulled away and yanked off my coat and then my shirt. Snart smirked and pulled off his parka. His lips were on mine again as his hands unbuttoned my pants. He pulled back and shoved my jeans down my legs. I stepped out of them and dropped back onto my bed. Snart leaned over me and started to kiss my neck. I moaned out and he chuckled. _"I haven't forgotten what you like."_ He said in my ear, making me shiver. My hands slid under his shirt and along his stomach then up his chest. Finally he pulled off his shirt. I grabbed his belt, pulling it off and then finally his pants. Snart pushed my legs apart and leaned down to me, kissing from my neck to my lips. I grabbed his arms and pulled him fully onto me and flipped us, not breaking the kiss. My hands moved along his chest and to the waistband of his boxers. I shoved him down and Snart pulled away. He kicked his boxers away and slid my underwear down my legs. I pulled him back down to me and he immediately pushed himself into me. I moaned out loudly, throwing my head back. Snart bit my neck as he kissed along it, leaving plenty of hickies for me to find in the morning. He thrusted hard into me repeatedly. I grabbed his arms tightly as I moved with his thrusts. Snart was breathing into my ear, letting out low moans as he pushed in and out of me quickly. The headboard was starting to hit the wall. _"Leonard!"_ I yelled when he pulled almost completely out of me and then slammed back in. I grabbed his face and pressed my lips to his. He hungrily kissed me back. I loved how his body moved with mine. It was perfect. Snart sped up and I could tell he was getting close, so was I. _"Yes... God yes."_ Snart said in my ear. Both of us were moaning loudly as we came. Snart panted and rolled off of me, untangling our legs. _"You... Are... Fantastic."_ He panted out to me. I looked over at him, smiling. I leaned over to him and kissed him. Snart smirked into the kiss. He wrapped an arm around me as I lay my head on his chest and fell asleep.

When I woke up I felt Snart's arm on my side. His hand rested on my thigh. I carefully rolled over to see him awake. _"Morning."_ He said. I smiled and sat up. _"Ready for work?"_ Snart asked, sitting up as well and kissing my neck. _"Work?"_ I asked _. "Welcome to the Rogues, baby."_ Snart said in my ear. The Rogues, a team of criminals. I was a Rogue.

 


	7. Secret (Captain Cold)

 

 _"Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy."_ I said to Leonard Snart. He stood very close to me, smirking. _"What do they know?"_ Snart joked, winking at me. _"Y/N! Can you help me with this?"_ Cisco shouted from across the room. Snart rolled his eyes and smirked at me again. I bit my lip, trying not to smile. _"Yah, sure thing."_ I said. I could feel Snart's eyes on me as I walked across the lab. Cisco was trying to create something new. Again. _"I don't like that guy."_ Cisco mumbled. I raised an eyebrow. _"Please just stay away from him. I don't want you to get hurt."_ Cisco asked. He looked worryingly at me. I glanced over at Snart, who smiled back at me. _"You don't even know the guy."_ I pointed out, handing Cisco a screw driver. Cisco sighed at me. He was about to say something when Barry came in. Barry glared at Snart as he walked past. _"Cisco! Come here for a second!" Ba_ rry said. Cisco followed him out of the room. Probably to talk about Barry and his business as the Flash. I made my way casually over to Snart. _"Your friend doesn't seem to like me."_ Snart said. I shrugged. _"His loss."_ I said, smirking. Snart laughed. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen off the desk near him and scribbled something. He then handed it to me. I glanced down. His phone number. _"Call me sometime. I'd love to go out with you."_ Snart said, shooting me a lustful gaze. I could feel myself starting to blush. Cisco and Barry came back into the room and shoved the paper into my pocket quickly. _"Let's go Snart."_ Barry said. Snart smiled and looked me up and down, very obviously before turning to leave. I felt Cisco stop behind me. _"I really, really don't like that guy."_ He complained.

 _"Hello?"_ Snart answered. I was pacing my apartment, holding my phone tightly. _"Hi. It's Y/N, from Star Labs. I was wondering if your free tonight?"_ I asked. There was a brief pause. _"It's a date. When and where?"_ Snart asked.

Snart and I had been secretly dating for months. It was nearly impossible for us to go out in public because team Flash was everywhere. So we spent a lot of time at my apartment. Which I was totally fine with. Snart loved it. And my bed. Tonight I had to cancel my plans with him and stay late at Star Labs. And this was the first day he was back! Snart had been away on business all week. _"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?"_ Cisco asked as he and Harrison packed up their things. _"Cisco, I'm fine. Go home."_ I told him. _"But there's a lot to do still, and its really late. I should stay."_ Cisco rambled. I turned and looked at him. _"I should leave... right?"_ He asked. I nodded once. _"She's a big girl Cisco, she will be just fine. Let's go."_ Harrison said, smiling at me. _"If you need anything, just call."_ Cisco reminded me. _"I know!"_ I shouted, not turning away from my desk. I heard the elevator shut and I let out a sigh of relief. Cisco was the best, really. But he was so protective of me. He worried about me constantly. I headed out of the room and got a new can of soda, I would need it. My phone buzzed. _Can I swing by?_ Snart had texted. I looked around. I was the only one here. _Sure, I'm the last one here._ I texted back. _Perfect._ Snart responded. I waited a few minutes then headed down stairs to wait for Snart. I sat in the empty lobby, messing with my phone. I waited for maybe 10 minutes and then I heard knocking at the door. I smiled and unlocked it, letting him in. I locked the door and pulled him along to the elevator. _"I missed you."_ Snart said, pushing me against the elevator wall. I smiled as he kissed me passionately. Snart bit my lip, causing me to gasp and his tongue to slide into my mouth. The elevator opened and I pulled Snart out. I headed over to my desk and sat on it. Snart smiled wickedly at me and stood between my legs. His hands slid under my skirt and along my thighs. I pressed my lips to his as he pushed me back so I was laying on my desk, Snart's lips staying connected to mine the whole time. His fingers hooked onto the sides of my underwear and slowly slid them down my legs. He pulled back with a lustful gaze and yanked them down my legs the rest of the way. Thank god I wore a skirt today. He dropped them on the floor along with his jacket. I started to unbutton my shirt and Snart was undoing his belt and pants. I pulled him in for another kiss. He kissed from my lips down to my neck. I heard a sound and saw a flash of red all of a sudden. Snart was yanked off of me. I jumped up. Barry had Snart on the floor feet from me. Cisco, Caitlin and Harrison all stood in the doorway in shock. _"What the hell?"_ Snart said. My mouth was hanging wide open. _"You creep!"_ Cisco shouted at Snart, coming to my side. _"What?"_ Snart and I both said in confusion. _"Are you okay?"_ Cisco asked, sounding worried. I hopped off the desk. _"Barry let him go!"_ I ordered. Marching past a concerned Cisco and to Snart. Everyone looked at me like I was insane. _"He attacked you!"_ Cisco said. I looked at him like he had grown a second head. _"No he didn't! He's my boyfriend, guys!"_ I said. Barry let go of Snart. _"But he.. he's..."_ Caitlin stuttered. _"He's Captain Cold!"_ Cisco shouted. _"Cisco!"_ Barry said, sounding annoyed. Wait... my boyfriend Leonard Snart, was Captain Cold? The criminal? The thief? Huh... now things really made a lot more sense. _"Hot."_ I admitted. Snart smirked at me and got to his feet, rebuttoning his pants. He eyed my chest and I looked down, rebuttoning my shirt. _"Are you serious? You're okay with that?"_ Cisco asked. I shrugged. _"I'm done. Goodnight everyone."_ Harrison said, sounding defeated. He marched back to the elevator and left. I looked at Snart. _"Why didn't you tell me?"_ I asked, raising an eyebrow. _"I didn't know how you would react."_ Snart admitted, smiling down at me. Barry sat down, not knowing what to do. Cisco looked extremely annoyed and Caitlin looked well.. surprisingly okay. _"I knew there was a guy."_ She said.

 


End file.
